Rebirth of a Heart: A Christmas Story
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Vegeta finds himself actually participating in the holidays with the Briefs Family. What he learns will change him...and Bulma forever. BXV Holiday fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth of a Heart **

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ any of the characters affiliated with DBZ and none of the holiday references here within previously copyrighted. _

Vegeta had been on Earth for over a year but had participated very little in the culture of the beings that surrounded him. He did little more than eat, train, and succeed in injuring himself and destroying the GR on more than one occasion.

The only times he interacted with the Briefs were when he required, food, the GR needed upgrades, repairs, or involuntarily when he needed medical attention.

More often then not he found himself dealing with Bulma, the blue haired daughter.

She had taken over repairs and upgrades for the GR from her father because she said something about hating to see him so underappreciated.

Although the older Briefs woman did all the cooking, Bulma was usually the one who served him or was at the very least in the kitchen when he ate.

She was also more often then not the face he awoke to in the infirmary when his training became more suicidal than homicidal.

At first he never noticed her as anything more than a necessary annoyance. She was the only earthling intelligent and wealthy enough to meet all of his needs; food, shelter, and the latest in training equipment. He wasn't quite sure when it happened or why, it might have been his lack of physical connection, it may have been survival instinct urging him to adapt, but suddenly he found himself closely observing the blue haired woman. She was a curiosity he found himself indulging in often picking verbal arguments just to get her dander up. Little did he know it would all become so much more than simple observation…?

One day in the fall Bulma accosted him during his evening meal. Chattering on about an upcoming holiday her people celebrated and asked him if he would attend.

"Why would I wish to surround myself with filthy humans and waste precious training time on a holiday that is not my own?" He asked snidely rhetorical.

Bulma smirked a knowing smirk. "But Vegeta it's a holiday dedicated solely to food."

When Vegeta cocked his head to the side and pinned her with an intense yet thoughtful stare she knew she had his complete attention.

"Explain." He demanded

"Thanksgiving is a day dedicated to feasting. You join together with friends and family and eat together in celebration of those who came before who hand nothing and to be grateful that we do."

Vegeta was intrigued; perhaps earthlings were not as incompetent as he'd originally thought. Saiyans themselves, since food was 10x more important to them then almost any other culture in the universe because of their increased appetite and need for the energy had feast days of their own.

"I thought you being such a great consumer of food you might have some appreciation for such a holiday." Bulma teased expecting a gruff reaction she was surprised when he actually continued the conversation.

"On Vegeta sei we had such festivals, dedicated to food, revelry, and of course…fighting." He answered with a smirk.

"How can that be a holiday activity if it's something you do everyday?" Bulma queried.

"On holidays we fight for fun and for show, not for power and survival. We even have competitions for strength, speed, and endurance." He continued haughtily actually enjoying reminiscing his own culture.

"Interesting." Bulma responded becoming very intrigued by Vegeta's civil conversation skills. "Sometimes the boys play a game of pick up football before dinner. You'd like it, its all about speed and strength. Maybe you could join them?"

Vegeta's eyes glinted for a moment before his expression returned to its normal stony faced look. "I do not know how to play. Besides it would be little challenge for me."

Bulma sighed at his arrogance and gave up turning to leave the room "Well it's not so hard to learn and the invitation stands."

"Will Kakarott be there?" Vegeta asked his voice guarded.

"No Chi chi wants them to have a family meal this year." Bulma replied with an eye roll.

Vegeta nodded. "I'll be there."

Bulma smiled, "I'll make sure mom makes double the normal amount to accommodate your appetite," She commented before exiting.

Vegeta had to catch himself there for a moment, he had no interest in sharing in this earthling culture, and it was beneath him and an utter waste of time. He had ignored all of holiday rubbish the year before so why did he agree now? Perhaps because for one moment he had found himself enjoying the presence of another...

He shook off the unfamiliar feeling and went back to eating mind retreating to safer venues like training….

On Thanksgiving Vegeta awoke early as always and completed a few hours of training before breakfast.

By the time he made his way into the kitchen the sight that greeted him was extremely amusing.

The elder Briefs woman bustled around the kitchen mixing, tasting, and smelling various concoctions periodically opening and closing the oven. While the blue haired onna stood over a bowl with a perplexed look on her face, one hand held a spoon aloft and the other clenched in a tiny fist at her hip with a streak of flour marking her cheek.

(Bulma POV)

'How does this happen every year? Somehow every year around the holidays I find myself once again insisting I make a dish. Why couldn't I just get a ready bake pie, no, no I have to do it the old fashioned way for tradition sake.'

It was safe to say Bulma was frustrated. She could understand complex equations and easily mixed highly volatile chemicals that most people could not even pronounce and yet she was a disaster in the kitchen, it was disgraceful.

Her mother came over to ask her if she needed any help and that's when Bulma heard the snort. She looked up towards the source of the sound and found the Prince of all Saiyans standing in the doorframe with that smirk. That smirk that scared her even more than his sneer or his battle hardened killer face. It taunted her and poked at her already wounded pride.

So against her better judgment she declined her mother's help and threw the whole mixture in an automatic mixer and flipped it on…without locking it in place. It sputtered and sprayed pumpkin pie batter all over the kitchen causing Mrs. Briefs and Bulma to squeal and flail around in shock attempting to turn it off.

(Vegeta POV)

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that unfolded before him. When the mixer was turned off Bulma spun around to glare at him and he was certain that if the woman had any kind of ki power he would be a pile of ash. Her cheeks were puffed out and red with pent up fury, her eyes glassy with unshed tears of shame and the streaks of flour on her face had been joined by streaks of orange mush on her cheeks and in her hair. In an instant he found himself desiring to take her messy curls in his hands and hold their bodies flush as he licked the mixture from her cheeks.

It caused feelings to rise he was sure he had rarely ever felt and caused a more noticeable physical rise as well.

He snapped himself out of his dazed daydream moment with the realization that whatever was on the woman's face probably tasted horrible because she made it.

Vegeta sat himself down for breakfast as Mrs. Briefs tempted to calm the raging fury within Bulma, "Dear, why don't you go get cleaned up you are in charge of the dining room don't forget. You are superb event coordinator and it won't coordinate itself now will it?" She said stroking Bulma's ego and easily deflating the situation.

Bulma politely agreed before leaving the room trying to put an aloof air about her exit to trick Vegeta although for the life of her she didn't know why she cared so much. 'Maybe it's because he's royalty and I am all about the keeping up the appearances' She reasoned albeit somewhat sarcastically.

After breakfast Vegeta decided he could train a bit more before the earthling feast. After a good solid two hours of training there was a knock on the GR door. It was none other than Dr. Briefs himself.

"Dear boy I suggest you go get changed, guests will be arriving soon and I doubt you want my daughter down here screaming in your ear anytime soon. I know saiyan's have sensitive senses."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the old man's spiel, but in the end he had to admit that this man had the most experience with dealing with the crazy Briefs women and should at least be given the benefit of the doubt.

He went to his room and showered before heading to his closet. The woman had made sure that he had a variety of clothing although he didn't need most of it. There was a time when all he needed was his training uniform and his dress armor. He selected a pair of brown slacks and a blue v neck sweater. By the time he headed downstairs the sitting room had begun to fill with guests. His eyes narrowed he did not recognize half of the guests in the room; he assumed they were relations of the woman and her parents. Then he growled as he recognized the other occupants. The scar faced human whom Bulma called her 'boyfriend' a term Vegeta could only attribute to one's mate. He snorted the human notion of mating was so weak, just like them.

Also there was the short bald headed fighter, the pig, and the floating cat. Vegeta stood for a moment furious with his own indecision, but he didn't know if he could stand being in the same room with all these annoying cheerful humans. But before he could change his mind he was spotted by Dr. Briefs.

"Vegeta my boy! Come on down!"

As Vegeta walked into the sitting room and headed towards his dark corner but not before his arm was grasped by the elder Briefs woman.

"Vegeta dear come meet my family." She chirped.

Vegeta started to growl but not before a squeal pierced the air. "Randy!"

Vegeta cringed at the sound but turned to see the blue haired woman come running down the stairs and dive into the arms of a tall and lean dark haired man.

He caught her and spun around laughing.

Vegeta watched the display and found himself intently observing the two. Not that he had much choice as they were the main spectacle at the moment, but he was interested in the woman's reaction.

True Bulma was quite excitable on her own; he could easily send her into a raging fury, but such joy he had rarely seen in his life. Bulma had only become so happy towards the fool Kakarott before and never had she shown such 'physical' affection not even towards her so called mate.

He wasn't sure why he even cared but chalked it up to boredom and continued watching.

"Hey Blue! Long time no see!" The man replied congenially when he finally put her down and she gave him a quick hug around the neck.

"I know! Too long! How's college?" She asked back.

"Great. Senior year and I am starting quarterback this year." The boy answered back smugly.

"A starter?! No way?!" She laughed and he grinned back. "Not that I can say I am surprised what with all us overachievers in the family." She joked.

He laughed good naturedly. "Any girlfriends?" She asked in a lower tone nudging him with her elbow. He sheepishly looked down and Bulma laughed aloud before grabbing his arm. "Oh is dear little cousin Randy embarrassed to tell me about his love life?" She teased.

He shoved her away albeit playfully. "Cut it out Blue you're worse than my sister. What is with all the prying into my love life?"

Bulma chuckled again and then looked around. As she surveyed the room Vegeta found his eyes surveying her outfit, he had expected her to be obscenely formal as she was always dramatic and over the top in her wardrobe and mannerisms but she wore a conservative but classy outfit. Gray dress slacks and an evergreen off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was up in curls and for reasons Vegeta could not explain and did not wish to think about the sight of bare skin around her neck and collarbone sent a rush of heat straight through his body.

"Speaking of where is Robin?" Bulma asked after surveying the guests.

An elder curly red haired woman spoke up. "She's on bed rest till the baby is born she only has a week or two left. She was so upset she couldn't make it."

Vegeta saw Bulma's happy expression soften a little and he could tell from years of experience at schooling his emotions that she was trying to hide her disappointment. She had obviously not has as much practice with it as he.

"Oh well…I hope that by Christmas she can come and I can meet the baby." She seemed to brighten a little and turned back to Randy. "I guess its just you and me for movie night tonight huh?" She questioned.

The young man shook his head. "Sorry Blue, we're not staying over. Mom wants to get back to sis as soon as possible in case the baby comes early."

Bulma looked surprised but nodded in understanding. To Vegeta it seemed as if she was not used to have her fun spoiled so. 'How sad for her…' He thought sarcastically feeling no sympathy.

Dr. Briefs then took it upon himself to introduce everyone. Vegeta was introduced as a friend of the family along with Krillin, Yamcha and the rest. The red haired woman's husband, a large broad shouldered graying man by the name of Robbie was the elder Briefs' woman's brother there with his wife Rhonda and son Randy.

Not long after the introductions 'Uncle Robbie' suggested they adjourn to the backyard for some football.

Randy, Krillin, and Yamcha readily agreed, followed more slowly by Dr. Briefs. As they headed for the back door the ladies adjourned to the kitchen all accept for Bulma.

Bulma followed them out the back door and for lack of anything better to do Vegeta followed.

Vegeta just watched as the humans attempted to divide up teams. He was surprised at what happened next.

"Hey Blue, you gonna join?" The man named Randy asked.

Yamcha laughed. "Bulma play football? You can't be serious!"

Bulma swatted Yamcha in the shoulder and glared. Her cousin Randy chuckled. "Blue, here taught me everything I know about the game."

Bulma gave a superior smirk and then sauntered over to her cousin who held the ball. "Let's show them how's it done, shall we?"

Vegeta watched utterly amazed as they began their game. After a little while Vegeta determined the game was not unlike strategic battle simulations he had done as a child only the patterns to this game were much simpler than actual warfare. What amazed him was how well the woman played. He had never her seen her so fast or agile. She made a mockery of Krillin and Yamcha. Her athletic prowess was incredibly shocking not to mention arousing.

"Hey Vegeta, you wanna play?" She inquired when she caught him watching her intently thinking he was admiring the game.

He mentally shook himself and glared. "What makes you think you stand a chance?" He asked raising his chin.

Bulma gave him a smug look and sauntered a few steps towards him. "Have you seen the way I dominate this game? And we don't allow the use of super human strength in the interest of fair play, so I believe you are at a disadvantage."

He eyed her accusingly and strode towards her till he was toe to toe with her. "Are you saying I am incapable of fair play woman?"

He held out a hand and she handed him the ball with a smirk turning away. She didn't notice his gaze follow the sway of her hips as she walked away saying, "Krillin, Yamcha, you guys will need him more than we do."

He growled at her veiled insult before quickly taking the field. 'Challenge me will you?' He thought. The idea of a mere human female challenging him was irritating and yet all together too amusing as he fought to keep a smirk from crossing his face.

He took up the position he recognized as the one designed to take down the runner; Bulma.

When the ball was snapped Vegeta raced forward intent on taking down his target but somehow she remained at an arms length dodging his fingers agilely and running backwards trying to stay open. The ball flew through the air and when Bulma stopped just long enough to jump for it Vegeta took the opportunity to pounce with ever muscle in his body behind the movement Bulma soon found herself pulled to the ground by a ton of hard muscle. With an 'oomph' she hit the ground flat with a certain saiyan Prince laying over her.

She wore a smug expression however for she still held the ball even though he took her dang. A small accomplishment but she figured just holding on to the ball after a body block from a saiyan counted for something. She looked up at Vegeta to see his eyes wide and his face blanched. "Vegeta are you alright?" She asked concerned. She had never seen him look so.

The truth was that they were in a very compromising position. One might even go so far as to say provocative and the image she made smirking beneath him caused him to have another of his day dreams. He imagined then in the same position only with no clothes and Bulma begging him to 'dominate' her. He pulled away fast; he would die of shame if she noticed his arousal for her.

Bulma stared at him concerned, she wasn't fool enough to think he had injured himself but what she had seen in his eyes if only for a moment surprised her. His close proximity had also not been lost on her. She'd thought about complaining about how heavy he was when he landed on her but had thought better of it when she felt all that hard muscle pressed against her. Sinful warmth spread through her body and when he abruptly pulled away she felt bereft, a crazy part of her wanted to pull him back.

While both of them tried to regain their composure Bunny came out and called them all in for dinner.

The meal passed without any more surprises. Bulma had a great time chatting with family while Vegeta enjoyed the feast. It was truly fit for royalty.

When the meal was over Vegeta abruptly left the festivities deciding he had wasted enough time and needed to get back to training.

He trained for a few hours but found his mind wandering back to earlier that day and his daydream fantasies about Bulma, he couldn't for the life of him understand why. She was attractive, fiery; its not as if he hadn't noticed before. His reactions to the woman and the woman herself were an enigma to him. An enigma he'd rather not dwell on as it was currently distracting him from training.

He was so distracted he finally decided to call it quits for the day and headed to the house. It was well into the middle of the night and usually all the Briefs were in bed by now, but Vegeta caught sight of a light coming from the living room. He came in the back door like usual and had to cross into the living room to reach the stairs anyway but stopped short in the doorway when he saw none other than the object of his distraction sitting on the couch. With nothing but her pjs and a blanket she sat; knees curled up to her chest with her head resting upon them, her blue wave of hair fell down her back entrancingly. Her attention was riveted to the television.

Vegeta took a step closer. Suddenly the woman let out a light hearted giggle, a sound Vegeta seldom ever heard in his life, it caused his chest to swell with warmth he did not understand. He stepped even closer until he was directly behind the couch and forced his eyes to turn to the TV to find out what she was watching. On the television was a strange antlered beast, indoors, being spoken too by an old bearded man?

He watched for a few moments not altogether understanding what was going on, when the scene changed Bulma finally noticed Vegeta presence. She jumped a little when she noticed the shadowed figure behind her but caught herself when she recognized Vegeta.

"Jeez Vegeta, you scared me out of a year of my life. What are you lurking around for?"

Vegeta scowled at the woman before nodding to the TV. "What rubbish are you watching so late at night woman?"

"Its not rubbish!" She retorted with a pout. He stared her down for a moment before she sighed heavily. She motioned for him to sit beside her and he did without much bother. "It's a tradition. My cousins and I always stay up late on Thanksgiving night to watch our first Christmas movies of the season. Always Miracle on 34th Street and It's a Wonderful Life. But this year my cousin Robin is pregnant and couldn't make it so I am watching them alone." As she finished her explanation Vegeta could see her sadness at the breaking of their tradition and wanted to distract her before she started crying.

"What is Christmas?" He asked testing the word on his tongue.

"Well…" Bulma debated the best way to describe the holiday to the saiyan before beginning. She decided maybe vague was the best way to go since explaining religion to a man who's only religion was battle would be pointless, "Christmas is a holiday celebrating togetherness, hope, and peace. It is day based on belief; the belief that nothing is impossible. This movie depicts a famous man named Kris Kringle who historically and in name and tale today has brought toys and joy to deserving boys and girls all over the world in one magical night."

Vegeta snorted. "Such foolishness. No wonder humans are so weak."

Bulma wrinkled her nose in irritation. "It is not foolish. Our hope as well as our ability to adapt is what makes humans strong. It's just to bad that words like 'peace' and 'comfort' never entered saiyan vocabulary." She finished with a huff.

Vegeta simply snorted in reply and shook his head as he sat down beside her on the couch. Her expression changed from annoyance to surprise. Vegeta's face remained impassive though inside he was berating himself for being so weak as to pity the woman in her lonesome crusade and decided to join her.

"Vegeta what are…?" Before Bulma could complete her inquiry Vegeta cut in. "Do not question my curiosity unless you have a death wish."

Bulma quickly bit her lip and stared at Vegeta for a moment longer in silent contemplation of his presence. She knew he didn't care a wit for humanity but something had him curious enough to stay with her. What she couldn't be sure of but she fully intended to find out, her own curiosity now peaked. She turned her eyes back to the screen but kept her peripherals on Vegeta as they continued to watch the movie.

Bulma noticed nothing unusual about Vegeta during the course of the first movie. When it finished he snorted seeming just as disgusted with the concept of Christmas as he had before. Bulma wasted no time in putting in the second movie, it's a Wonderful Life. To her surprise Vegeta didn't leave he simply shifted his position on the couch and settled in once more.

Bulma too shifted hoping to find a tell in his physical characteristics by sitting closer. The movement was not missed on the warrior and he did his best to ignore it.

As the movie continued it came to a scene where a girl found herself hiding behind a bush with her would be suitor taunting her Bulma gave a small chuckle and unconsciously leaned against Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta stiffened but so engrossed in the movie and so comfortable was Bulma that she didn't even notice Vegeta's discomfort.

When Vegeta realized that Bulma was not going to move nor was she afraid of him he relaxed and as he took in the scene unfolding on the screen, he was struck by the simplicity of the scene and something he thought long dead inside him yearned for such simplicity. Nothing in his life had ever been simple and yet with Bulma leaning on his shoulder he somehow thought he might have some in this very moment. He was suddenly very glad he decided to stay for the movie.

By the time the movie had ended Vegeta was no closer to understanding humanity and he was about to comment on their foolishness when he heard the soft sound of Bulma's even breathing. She was sound asleep upon Vegeta's shoulder.

He wanted to be angry that he had wasted his time on the woman's feelings, but truth be told he had enjoyed it. So against his rational judgments he carefully rose and lifted the woman easily into his arms. She cuddled into the warmth of his chest as he carried her up the stairs. He easily pushed open her door and placed her on her bed. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and when he tried to step back he found her grasping onto his hand tightly. He added a little pressure and quickly replaced her hand with a pillow. She made a small noise of discomfort at first but it passed and Vegeta stood breathless at the sight before him.

Angels were only something Vegeta had heard about from other cultures, to his recollection Vegeta-sei had no equivalent, but watching Bulma sleeping so peacefully, he could only believe that she was such a creature.

With that thought in mind he went to bed exhausted from; feasting, training, and the emotional revelations of the day. Yet even with all that had crossed his mind; every thought and subtle feeling, he fell right to sleep and enjoyed his first non nightmare plagued sleep in years.

_First chapter, one more to come. Sadly I do not believe it will be done in time for Christmas but I will do my best to get it done by New Years. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Baby its Cold Outside although I maintain that it is a great song and should exclusively be limited to the rat pack's version. _

The next week although Vegeta's normal routine of training did not change he started to notice slight changes about Capsule Corp and its inhabitants. Why he had never noticed it all the year before he didn't understand but if he had really thought about it he would have realized it was because now he held a greater interest in the holiday culture since watching the Christmas movie; a greater interest in one earthling imparticular….

One night as he came in from training for dinner he heard soft music coming from the living room and as he came closer he also heard soft humming along with it. He peaked around the corner to see none other than the blue haired angel that plagued his thoughts.

She was wrapping a red sparkling strange fabric around the stair banister. Sparkling white crystals of intricate patterns already hung from the high ceiling and as she decked the banister she hummed to the song and swayed a little her blue mane following her movements, the whole atmosphere lulling Vegeta into an almost hypnotic state.

_I really can't stay  
(but baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(but baby it's cold outside)  
This evening has been  
(been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start worry  
(beautiful whats your hurry)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really i'd better scurry  
(beautiful please don't hurry)  
but maybe just a half a drink more  
(put some records on while i pour)_

As Vegeta stood in awe of his surroundings the lyrics of the song slowly reaching his ears.

_the neighbors might think  
(baby it's bad out there)  
say what's in this drink  
(no cabs to be had out there)  
i wish i knew how  
(your eyes are like starlight now)  
to break this spell  
(i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
i ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
(mind if i move in closer)  
at least i'm gonna say that i tried  
(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)  
i really can't stay  
(oh baby don't hold out)_

both:baby it's cold out side

Vegeta found himself wondering back to the thoughts that had plagued him every unguarded moment since that night as he watched her eyes sparkle, hips sway and long blue locks caress her lower back. Her loud mouth had been enough distraction before he had thought but now her hidden graces, obvious beauty, and delectable body drew him in like a moth to the flame; yet the hottest flames burn blue and he found that not only did he lust for her body, but something else attracted him to her an unseen force that Vegeta could not understand because it was unlike anything he had ever felt, which wasn't saying much with his limited emotional range.

_i've gotta get home  
(but baby you'd freeze out there)  
say lend me a coat  
(it's up to your knees out there)  
you've really been grand  
(i thrill when you touch my hand)  
but don't you see?  
(how can you do this thing to me?)  
there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(think of my lifelong sorrow)  
at least there will be plenty implied  
(if you got namonia and died)  
i really can't stay  
(get over that old out)_

both:baby it's cold  
baby it's cold outside

_  
_His body willed him closer to the angel as she began to actually sing the last verse in a voice he was shocked she was capable of. All the times he had heard her shriek out in anger and now she sang on like a nightingale. The provocativness of her voice and the persuasiveness of the song pulled him into the room before he finally gained control of his muscles and his iron will power was tested before he did anything that would be foolish in the eyes of a warrior.

Unfortunately he was spotted by Bulma before he could flee, although in the back of his mind he was grateful he was not reduced to fleeing an even more unbecoming quality in a warrior.

"Oh Vegeta, I didn't see you there. Enjoy my singing?" She taunted with a hint of a smirk.

Vegeta decided to try a different method of evasion then insults, "What is all this?" He asked instead being totally evasive.

"These are Christmas decorations." She explained part of her wanted to be sarcastic and catty to rile him up into their usual frustrating and yet arousing arguments but she knew he really had no idea what any of it meant and she truly wanted to be the one to help him understand. To find the Christmas spirit within him, gods help her she even wanted to be the ghost of Christmas present to his Ebenezer Scrooge. She smiled and laughed internally at her analogy before continuing. "Red garland, snowflakes for winter." Bulma observed Vegeta's curious study of the snowflakes.

"Have you never seen snow before?" She asked a little shocked.

Vegeta shook his head a little. "No I have seen snow, but never like this."

She smiled, "Snowflakes when they are usually so small the complex and intricate patterns are missed but they are far more beautiful then any seen at a distance."

Vegeta seemed to nod a little though if he was conscious of it she couldn't tell. Suddenly he turned his intense gaze on her. His eyes seemed to burrow right into her soul and she found the gaze to be quite overstimulating…so she quickly changed the subject.

"In about a weak there will be even more in here when we get the tree."

"Tree?" Vegeta queried with a raised brow. "You bring a tree into your home?"

"Yes. And then decorate it with beautiful lights and shining ornaments with a star on top and brightly colored gifts wrapped underneath. I can assure you it will be the most beautiful sight you've ever seen."

'I beg to differ' He thought continuing to stare at the beauty before him. His minds eye supplied for him a scene of Bulma outfitted in the attire and adornment of a saiyan queen standing upon a balcony the long since lost planet Vegeta-sei her backdrop. That was a sight he would consider the most beautiful he had ever seen.

He blinked hard at that thought. When had he begun considering her as mate material? The thought was almost too ridiculous to comprehend, the harping human annoyance of a female as his mate? And yet he had thought of it.

"Which reminds me…" Bulma ended his train of thought bringing his eyes back into focus only to see the woman had moved. "I have to think of something to give you for a gift?"

"Whatever for?" He asked reverting to his indignant mode.

"Because everyone gives gifts at the holidays to show they… care…." Bulma blushed a light pink as her words caught up with her did she just admit TO Vegeta that she cared for him!?

She wasn't sure how she felt about the alien lord. His gaze unsettled her but she didn't really fear him regardless of his past action, massive power, or short temper. 'Perhaps other reasons having to do with his delicious physique?' She postulated for a moment.

She had taken care of him ever since he arrived on Earth, for no reason other than it seemed like the right thing to do. Yet now, she wanted to help him and since his curious reactions at Thanksgiving she wanted to be near him too.

Vegeta stood stunned by the woman's simple and yet overwhelming confession. Care was a word not in the saiyan vernacular unless it was proceeded by don't. He knew he had _cared _about his mother when he was a child and that his father and mother had _cared_ for each other, but in their own way.

"I mean, you live here and you are willing to help defeat the androids so its not as if you are completely naughty." She quickly modified her answer to avoid embarrassment and the difficult questions plaguing her mind.

Vegeta his chest tightened to the point of pain before releasing into a mild discomfort, he knew he should be relieved that her care was nothing more than platonic, but at the same time he was…disappointed…an emotion he was all too familiar with. But he shrugged it off as he had so often pretended to do in his life and instead allowed his curiosity to continue. "Naughty?" He asked.

"Yeah, part of the Christmas tradition for children is that you have to behave in order to get gifts from Kris Kringle. He gives presents to the good and coal to the bad."

"Preposterous." Vegeta snorted before turning to leave the room he had no interest in being compared to a wayward child.

"You will join us for the tree decorating, won't you Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a quieter voice, her insecurity rising a little to the surface.

Vegeta knew that the look on her face would be a pitiful one pleading with him to take an interest in her holiday she so obviously cherished and to save himself the torment without turning around he answered, "Yeah." Before promptly heading out of the room to the kitchen.

_So I said I would finish this by New Years and yet chapters seem to be multiplying but I'm all for carrying Christmas into the New Year for as long as possible! More to come SOON! _


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past that left both Vegeta and Bulma in much deeper thoughts about one another then either would have liked.

Bulma noticed for the first time just how hot Vegeta was, well maybe not for the first time, but for the first time that it mattered.

Before he had just been some mass murdering psycho villain, archenemy to her best friend, now although his attitude still lacked something to be desired, she could see the slight changes in him. It was enough to let her know that somewhere under that cold exterior lay a heart.

He had been treating her so nicely recently and even when they argued she found she didn't really mind, every encounter they had seemed strangely normal and comforting like nothing she had ever had before in her life. And yet it was similarly exciting. She never knew what he was thinking and what he was capable of sent a shiver down her spine, on so many levels that combined left her feeling breathless and exhilarated.

She sighed heavily at the thought throwing her blue pencil down on her work station, 'Great my most fulfilling relationship is with a blood lust obsessed alien who doesn't acknowledge my existence as valid!'

She continued to mull the strange idea over in her head, but yet the more she contemplated how she felt with Vegeta the giddier she felt. If anyone would have walked in at that moment they would have found her smiling.

Vegeta was continually distracted from his training by both provocative and innocent images of the blue haired human.

His focus thrown by simple flashes of her smile, her giggle, her sleeping face.

Or finding himself floored by the gravity after being bombarded by images of her with her cheeks enflamed in a way altogether different from her argumentative rage redness, although both were incredibly becoming.

Cheeks enflamed, heavenly sounds of pleasure falling from her mouth as he possessed her body in every way imaginable. Such images would always cause him to loose his concentration and oxygen and would often throw him off balance or cause him to be singed by the battle droids.

He was certain had Bulma existed in his life before he would never have completed any missions considering how much of a distraction she was.

Yet…it was nice…to have someone…something…to look forward too.

He would join her family for their little holiday traditions if only for that.

A few days later as Vegeta entered the house for his midday meal he was ambushed by an excited Bulma she was wearing a silly red and white hat.

"Come on Vegeta! It's time to decorate the tree!" She said excitedly and pulled him into the living room where the tell tale sounds of Run Run Rudolph played while Mr and Mrs Briefs opened boxes of decorations. Vegeta was feeling very awkward for a moment before his confusion was changed to awe by the sheer size and majesty of the tree that stood in the corner by the staircase. The Briefs home was infinitely larger then many of the homes he had seen on Earth and their tree matched it perfectly no less than seven feet tall but still not touching the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" Bulma asked with a giddy smile.

Vegeta had to blink to regain himself. "It is a tree…" He simply answered stating the obvious with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

Bulma heaved a playful sigh. "It is a Christmas tree and with your help we are going to make it beautiful!"

Bulma proceeded to show Vegeta the multicolored lights and silver and gold garland. Her father and her put it on which Vegeta thought to be a long and overly complicated process. For two of the world's foremost genius's it was not a becoming sight.

Their antics almost moved the hardened Prince to laughter.

When they finished Mrs. Briefs had already begun to lay out the various decorations to be hung on the tree.

"Come on Vegeta pick one!" Bulma encouraged pulling him to the table. Vegeta stared at all the ornaments on the table, most were shiny orbs and colorful birds but a few were very detailed depictions of objects and people. He reached out to one and held it up. It was a gingerbread man on a red ribbon. Bulma smiled at his choice of decoration till she turned to his face and saw the frown and raised eyebrow. She giggled as he proceeded to sniff the decoration.

"It is a stale cookie." He observed. Bulma felt herself twitch at his oblivion and her suppressed laughter.

"Yess…" She answered picking up a blue orb and grabbing his arm dragging him to the tree. "But gingerbread men are symbolically important to this holiday." As she placed the orb and motioned for him to do likewise she turned back to the table and picked up two more ornaments. "As are the snowman and the reindeer." She said holding up the two ornaments before handing him the reindeer.

As they continued to decorate the tree Vegeta found himself the most intrigued by a few porcelain ornaments. One was of two doves twining a ribbon together into the shape of a heart and the other was a pair of little shoes tied together with a bow. He was interested in them because they were explained to be milestones of the Brief's lives. The doves represented the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and the shoes were Bulma's first ornament given to her on the occasion of the first Christmas following her birth.

The sentiment behind such knick knacks was a foreign concept to Vegeta. Ever since the destruction of his home he had never known anyone to give a damn about let alone any achievements or milestones he ever reached. Birthdays passed unnoticed, plateaus reached in strength and power never mattered to anyone but him.

What it must be like to have someone rejoice and celebrate such achievements; Vegeta had long forgotten. He took it all in, the way Mr. and Mrs. Briefs smiled at each other as they watched Bulma a gorgeous smile on her face and they all laughed as she tried futilely to reach a branch above her head. Vegeta felt like it was all a dream. Then the blue haired angel, the star of his every dream turned to smile at him and spoke inviting him to be a part of what he could barely grasp. "Vegeta could you give me a hand?"

Vegeta nodded before striding over to Bulma and lifting her into his arms easily. Bulma knew well how strong he was but the feel of his muscles against her back and legs as he lifted her effortlessly to reach the higher branch was a pleasant surprise. Vegeta was equally affected by the feel of her curves in his arms. He blushed and Bulma just smiled wider to hide her obvious appreciation of all Vegeta's assets.

Doctor Briefs broke the moment of suppressed arousal by chiming in, "Dear, don't forget the star." Bulma looked at her father as he held out a silver star for the top of the tree. She slipped out of Vegeta's arms to retrieve the star. Vegeta's whole body felt her absence and his fingers itched to hold onto her. After taking the star Bulma turned back to Vegeta her gorgeous smile still in place. "Vegeta would you do the honor?"

Vegeta blinked, more rapidly then usual. Bulma motioned to the top of the tree, "Someone has to put the star on top of the tree. It's a great honor." Her smile softened, but the honesty in her tone was unmistakable. Her eyes sparkled pleadingly and although Vegeta's warrior mentality inwardly cringed at his behavior he took the star from her and floated to the top before placing the star on.

He floated back down and Bulma was instantly at his side. Her revelations in the lab had led her to want to be nearer to Vegeta to reassure him that he was not alone and that her care for him was real. She held his arm tightly and whispered. "Watch this." Vegeta stared at the tree trying to figure out what the woman meant when Dr. Briefs flipped a switch and the entire thing lit up. Vegeta's chest expanded in what would have been any normal person's gasp.

The light emanating from the tree bounced off the shiny ornaments and illuminated the room giving it an ethereal glow. Vegeta was astounded by the sight, it reminded him of the legendary. This tree once little more than one in a sea of a hundred other similar green shades was now the grandest sight he was sure he had ever beheld. It made his once cold heart swell, with something, something Bulma had said was a characteristic of this seasonal celebration…hope…

It must have been hope for although he had never felt it he could only assume since this emotion was not confidence, pride, or superiority the three best emotions he could remember from his years spent under Frieza. Bulma had stirred so many new and long forgotten emotions within it was becoming exhausting. After staring for what seemed like hours to him but was only a minute or two he allowed himself to sit back on the couch eyes still mesmerized by the tree.

Bulma too could not remove her eyes from the tree and flopped down next to Vegeta while her parents continued putting up the last of the decorations around the room.

They both just stared for a while before Bulma turned her eyes on Vegeta who sat with a look she could only call dumbfounded on his face. She smirked and looked down making patterns in the couch 'nonchalantly'. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Vegeta's eyes immediately snapped to her face and he spoke softly almost afraid to break the spell. "Yes."

Bulma was inwardly shocked by Vegeta's first straight affirmative answer to one of her questions. She knew inviting him to decorate the tree had been a good idea.

"I'm glad you joined us today Vegeta." She whispered softly so only he could hear but her smile was radiant enough for anyone to see.

Vegeta was now fully taking in Bulma's appearance. His eyes had been glued to her face most of the day so enchanted by her smile was he but now he found appreciation in her form as well. Her deadly curves were hugged by tight denim jeans and a tight long sleeve red spandex shirt that matched her hat. This sight alone prompted his thoughts to agree with her assessment and before he knew it he was speaking his agreement as well.

"I…" He stopped himself before he could finish, admitting his feelings was not something a warrior did ever, admitting to an emotion was courting weakness and downfall he refused to do it no matter how much Bulma's smile disarmed him.

He turned his head to find a distraction unfortunately he found one... "I was just wondering what in this galaxy your parents are doing?"

Vegeta had turned his head only to see Dr. and Mrs. Briefs kissing, not a chaste kiss on the cheek as he had seen before but a display that caused bile to rise in his throat.

Bulma chuckled lightly as she caught sight of what he was seeing and taking pity on his eyes she redirected his attention to the ceiling. "Oh! See that?" She nodded to the greenery hanging in the door frame.

Vegeta nodded.

"That's mistletoe holiday tradition dictates that couples standing under the mistletoe have to kiss."

"Have you and your mate done such things?" Vegeta asked turning a little 'green' at the thought of such a beautiful creature sharing her companionship with that jagged face weakling.

"My mate?" She asked confused. After staring at Vegeta's hardened expression she realized who he was talking about. "Ohhh! Yamcha no, he's definitely not my mate. He's not my boyfriend anymore either, I can barely tolerate him as a friend I don't see that often."

Vegeta felt the urge to smirk at her confession and almost did if she hadn't continued speaking. "Besides the two standing underneath the mistletoe don't have to be mates, they could be complete strangers they would still be bound to a kiss." She said slyly.

"Is it some sort of spell?" He questioned.

"Sort of." Her sly smile remaining in place, thinking of how it would not be so bad to get Vegeta under the mistletoe. Before her thoughts could progress further her mother chimed in reminding Bulma of their scheduled Christmas shopping outing that afternoon.

"Are you ready dear? Time's a wasting."

"Coming mom. See you later Vegeta. Don't worry we left you boys some stuff in the fridge." Faster then Vegeta could even process how they did it they were gone and he was left confused.

"Off to Christmas shop those two." Dr. Briefs chimed in, answering Vegeta's unasked question.

"Shopping for what?" Vegeta asked temporarily forgetting with the Briefs' women it was usual a stupid idea to ask why.

"For Christmas presents of course. For me, for my wife's brother and his family, for Earth's special forces, for you as well I imagine."

Vegeta remembered Bulma mentioning getting him a gift but he had never got one and couldn't for the life of him imagine why. "What could the woman possibly get me?" He questioned hoping the old man had some wisdom to impart on the foreign matter.

"What women get men I suppose, clothes, watches, books. Whatever strikes your fancy I suppose. That reminds me. With you around I will have someone to shop with myself though I detest the activity." He said with a gruff look.

Vegeta sneered at the idea of spending time in public with Bulma's absent minded father. But before he could outright reject the idea it dawned on him perhaps he did need to give the woman a gift. If she cared about him enough to get him a gift then maybe getting her a gift would be sufficient to show his feelings and hopefully end them.

"What do we buy them?" He asked. Never had he felt the need to converse with Bulma's father so much before outside of demanding GR repairs but from one man to another he had to know something.

"Like I said before, it depends on their preference. Some women like clothes, others jewelry. It also depends on who's giving it, a gift from a parent is very different from a gift from…someone else. The Dr. raised a cryptic eyebrow before leaving the room.

Vegeta sat back on the couch. All this complex thought and emotion had left him drained as though he had just trained at 500 times gravity for a week straight. He wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't stop racing, he decided he would train to take his mind off of everything…

His training would prove futile since he was so distracted he forgot that he had not eaten which was what he had originally entered the house for.

_More to follow. _


	4. Chapter 4

"WOMAN!" He shouted.

Bulma sighed when she saw the visage of the enraged Prince in the door. "Maxwell just call me back if you have any problems ok. Email me the photo of the finished set up." Then she hung up staring drolly at the saiyan. "Yes Vegeta."

"The GR is broken once again. I require you fix it immediately."

"I can't Vegeta."

"What do you mean? You are the one who fixes the blasted machine." He added sounded slightly exasperated, he would tell no one but the woman was on his mind so much of late his sleeping patterns had been throw out of whack.

"Correct Vegeta, normally I am, but surely even you have seen how busy it is around here. I am in the middle of preparing for the winter ball. It's held at a real castle you know?" Bulma said with a coy smile tilting her head becomingly unknowingly enticing Vegeta with the sight of her bare unmarred neck.

He quickly looked away and chuckled at her words. "I find it sad that commoners on this planet must play at being royalty because they have none suitable."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Veggie." She teased. They both could not contain their smirks. They had become accustomed to this sort of banter in public, they were quickly becoming friends if not closer but they enjoined arguing with one another more than anything and in doing so they both hoped it would throw off the other and everyone else to their true feelings.

There was a short silence before Bulma spoke to her stylists busily working on her mani and pedi. "Could you give us a moment please?"

"Sure thing." They answered as they left the room.

"Vegeta?…" Bulma began nervously.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my date for the ball?"

"You're what?" Vegeta questioned his face softening momentarily in confusion and something else Bulma dare not measure.

"My date. You see it being Capsule Corp's ball and the whole palace theme, my parents are going as King and Queen and that means I get to go as a Princess." She paused for a moment taking stock of his facial features which really hadn't changed much so she took that as a sign to continue. "And everyone knows that Princess's who go stag to balls are avidly pursued by suitors. And I really don't want to be chased around by desperate business men all night."

Vegeta inwardly growled thinking to himself. 'I would prefer it as well if NO man EVER touched you.'

"So I was hoping you could escort me. I need a Prince and you're the only one around."

Vegeta let everything she said sink in. Even though she wasn't strictly _his_…yet, he wanted every breathing male body to know that she was off limits. There was really no better way to do it then to escort her. Also he had to admit the idea of getting to actually be a Prince in public. He had been trained in all the etiquette of royal ceremony as a child but had never had the chance to experience it because of Frieza. Now the thought of attending his first royal function albeit make believe, and with Bulma as his Princess, he was actually excited. It was the closest he would ever come to the life he was born to live.

Bulma watched him closely, he was so deep in thought she swore his eyes glazed over for a moment but before Bulma could become too nervous about his thought process or his answer Vegeta did something that surprised and delighted her.

With one arm across his torso he bent from the waist and took her hand placing a kiss on the back of it he said, "I would be honored to escort you my lady."

She blushed bright pink at his words, she had never heard such eloquence from his mouth. He let go of her hand and took a step back a small smirk playing on his lips. .

"Till tonight then? At…?" He began still walking backwards towards the door.

"6. Downstairs at 6." She explained between beats of her heart that was pounding much to quickly in her chest for coherent thoughts to process.

"What is my lady wearing so that I might dress accordingly?" He asked finally his heels touching the door.

"Oh…I shall send my tailor to your room he can make whatever you want in time for tonight." Bulma answered biting her lip still trying to suppress her joy. Any woman would count themselves fortunate to have a real and true handsome Prince escorting them to a ball.

Vegeta nodded and left the room.

Bulma squealed with girlish glee before she laughed out loud. "And he didn't say another word about the GR." It really was a red letter day.

Vegeta was surprised at how well the tailor was able to follow his design instructions. He knew wearing his body armor would be unsuitable for the occasion, but he still had a sense of how a saiyan royal should dress and made sure to have the style put into form.

It was as Bulma had said and the tailor moved swiftly and efficiently and the uniform was complete and he was dressed and down stairs by 10 of 6.

Bulma's parents arrived a few minutes later. Dr. Briefs dressed in a more old timey King costume complete with cloak, crown, and staff. Mrs. Briefs wore an elaborate ball gown but with a hoop skirt as opposed to more modern silhouettes.

Mrs. Briefs made a fuss over his appearance and gushed excitedly about his attendance at the ball. Vegeta was quickly becoming uncomfortable at the scrutiny of the two elder Briefs whom he could barely stand on a day to day basis when Bulma finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

He was so anxious he didn't notice her at first but she noticed him the minute she stepped onto the landing. She sucked in a breath at how great he looked.

He was dressed in what looked more like a military uniform then a suit. She wasn't sure what to expect at worst she thought his body armor at best a tux but this, this blew all other contenders out of the water.

It was a dark navy blue with a high collar and gold buttons along the left breast with matching gold thread for the seams and cufflinks. He had polished black dress shoes and shorter length white satin gloves. It also had a red sash coming down across his torso from his left should to wrap around his waist and hung with a little excess dapperly at his right hip. What then drew her eye was the mirrored crest on a chain around his neck. She was sure everything else had been made for him specifically for this occasion but that crest was special. She could only guess that it was the royal symbol of Vegeta sei.

Then her eyes fell on his profile and the look of slight apprehension in the lines around his eyes was not lost on her. Slowly his face turned and his eyes fell on her causing his chest to tighten unbearably. Bulma was always beautiful but in this midnight blue and sparkling evening gown with off the should sleeves that accented her bust and was tight on her waist before falling away to hang straight down…the words, 'luckiest bastard in the universe' came to mind.

She wore long elbow length satin gloves with a pale blue gossamer loop around her wrist attached to a stitch in the lower length of the gown so she could move more freely. Her eye lids sparkled with pale blue eye shadow and glitter at the edges, her lips were tantalizingly plump and painted in plum tempting to taste the dark fruit. Her hair had been straightened and then expertly pulled up into an elegant bun upon the top of her with only two short slightly curled bangs falling out from behind her tiara.

The tiara was mostly silver vines with pearl detailing to match her earrings, but the center held an opal cut diamond.

This night nothing mattered, not his past, his heritage, his future, or his power, just her. His princess.

She descended the stairs to encouragements from her parents and as she reached the bottom step the Christmas lights from the tree behind her danced off the sparkles in her dress, making her glow. She beamed at Vegeta unable to hide her blush at how handsome he looked.

Vegeta had to blink several times before he regained his composure and took her hand to kiss it. "My lady, your beauty by far makes up for your tardiness."

Bulma chuckled. 'Typical Vegeta.' She thought of his compliment veiled in an insult but from him she didn't mind because it was the highest praise he could give.

"Thank you my lord. You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled giving a small bow. It was then she noticed that not only had he not released her hand but he also was openingly staring at her with undisguised wonder in his eyes. She froze in her spot and returned his appreciate gaze.

The moment was not missed by Dr. and Mrs. Briefs but the good Dr. was not ready to admit to himself what he thought he saw so he cleared his throat. "Shall we be going?" He said leading his wife to the door.

Vegeta helped Bulma into her coat and escorted her still hand in hand to the limo waiting outside.

The ride to the castle was only a half an hour, but it was a half an hour of sheer torture for Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma had to stare out the window to keep her eyes from wandering Vegeta's form. He looked good enough to eat in his uniform and it took everything in her not to kiss him and run her hands all over the smooth planes of his body hidden by that grand uniform.

Vegeta was having similar ideas as his eyes strayed over Bulma's curves and exposed neck. His lust for her was going to become noticeable soon…and in an embarrassing manner. He had lusted for her before, but it was worse now because he knew she lusted for him in return he could see it in the way she fidgeted trying to keep her eyes off him. It was going to be a difficult night for them both.

When they arrived and exited the limo Vegeta took a moment to taken in the sight of the castle. It was unlike many of the other galactic castles he had seen in his time. It seemed…rustic, to him. He attributed it to the fact that castle had largely fallen out of use for hundreds of years before being restored. Castles were still popular homes of government all over the universe but less so on this planet.

They entered a hallway that was sealed off by a door leading to the ball room. It seemed that they were arriving fashionably late since Vegeta could hear loud conversation from the other side of the door assumingly from a large number of people. They were greeted by a man dressed in the garb of a herald who was to announce their entrance.

He took the ladies' coats before turning to Bulma. "How shall your guest be introduced?"

"Prince Vegeta." Bulma answered proudly. They lined up behind the doors for their grand entrance. When Vegeta offered Bulma his arm to take she got butterflies all over again for the second time that night.

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were announced first as the King and Queen and entered to a round of applause After a brief pause they were announced, "Presenting, Princess Bulma and Prince Vegeta."

As the two entered the room fell silent, all were in awe of the couple's majestic beauty. A dark Prince and a blue angel descended from the realm of fantasy to grace mere mortals with their divine presence. As they moved towards the center of the room those closest to them even bowed forgetting the royal façade that was supposed to be for show.

Vegeta also forgot, for a moment he was back on Vegeta-sei. This was the coronation he never had. As they neared the center of the room he used his peripheral vision to glance at Bulma. 'Somehow this is better.'

When they stopped beside Bulma's parents the room resumed clapping before the herald banged his staff on the ground once more. Dr. Briefs spoke a few words of welcome and praise to the assembled crowd before the herald once again struck his staff on the floor. "Now to begin the festivities, we shall now view the royal waltz."

Bulma's eyes widened in apprehension, she had forgotten about this part. Vegeta followed Dr. Brief's example and pulled Bulma close taking her hand and her waist making them both stand tall as the music began it's introductory notes.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry I forgot about this part. You don't have to if you don't want to." She rushed out in a hurried whisper. Vegeta simply smirked and leaned in a little to whisper back. "You don't think I am capable woman?" He questioned.

She shook her head softly in the negative. "No I just…"

"Don't worry." He continued. "All princes know how to dance."

Then the dance began and to Bulma's shock and joyful amazement Vegeta knew every step. She had never had a better dance partner. He moved her around the room with such grace and prowess, she knew came from his inherent fighting ability. The evidence of that was beneath her finger tips as his muscles bulged ever so slightly in fluid movements, leading her about the room. Bulma was enchanted by him. Her smile never faltered and when the song ended she found herself reluctant to let go. The night began with dancing and was broken up by a feast to be followed by more dancing. All throughout the beginning of the evening, where the dancing was more traditional and throughout the feast Vegeta never left Bulma's side, they danced more and conversed amiably. Small talk about certain ball goers outrageous outfits or personas. Discussion of the castle interior and how it compared to others Vegeta had seen. They had even greeted a few of Bulma's coworkers, investors, and assorted underlings and Vegeta had been nothing but charming. He knew well that as much as he enjoyed being in the royal spotlight again that he was really only in it because of Bulma, that this was her planet and her ball and he played the part of her admired beau very well.

However by the time the feast ended her beau had attracted a lot of attention of his own, female attention, most definitely unwanted, female attention. As the band prepared to play once again Bulma and Vegeta stood off to the side of the room both smiling at one another as they talked quietly, trying to remain inconspicuous although such was impossible for the dazzling couple.

An older man, a wealthy and influential investor in the company approached Bulma and requested a dance with her. She was hard pressed to say no, although always weary of the wandering hands of old men, she accepted and reluctantly followed him to the dance floor.

Vegeta was left alone for no more than a moment before he was swarmed by wanton females all batting their eyelashes and pushing out their chests to accentuate their bosoms. They wasted their words on flattery, seduction, and down right crude commentary until Vegeta could take no more, Bulma being still preoccupied with her elderly suitor could not come to his rescue so he quickly and curtly excused himself to an outdoor balcony. It was a cool night but the sky was bright with stars and it was quiet so Vegeta hardly minded the temperature.

He stared up at the sky and as he always did when he found himself at such leisure sought out a familiar quadrant and a star…a star that had once been his home. It had been 26 years since the Vegeta-sei was destroyed but from Earth the star still shown. It comforted him especially at times like these. He had had far worse times in his life but none so confusing. For the first time in his life he was afraid. Afraid of how he felt for Bulma…

He lusted after her, that was altogether obvious to him especially after his reaction to her this evening in the limo. But he also cared for her…wanted her to be safe, to be happy, and when she looked at him with lust, care, or admiration in her eyes it thrilled him far more than even training ever had. Never had he felt so strong a feeling. And the strength of it frightened him, a weakness he shouldn't tolerate, but a luxury he wanted to relish while it lasted. His indecision on the matter confused him all the more.

Bulma had noticed Vegeta's absence from the grand hall and sought him out. She walked down an adjacent hallway and stopped at the French doors leading out to the balcony, there was her Prince Charming staring longingly at the sky. She knew his past still haunted him and whatever he was thinking about was probably causing him some form of pain if the look of bewilderment in his eyes was any indication. His eyes were the most emotive part of the hardened Prince, Bulma had learned in his time at Capsule Corp. She never wanted him to go through the pain, but since there was little she could do about the past she decided to do whatever she could to sooth the ache now.

"Making a wish?" She asked, trying to distract him as she walked onto the balcony closing the door soundly behind her. He gazed sidelong at her and spoke in a low voice. "No just thinking."

"Well, if you are considering wishing I would suggest that star." She moved beside him and pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "That's Polaris, the Northern Star. It led the three wise men to the King of Men, Savior of all humanity. Or at least that's the story."

"More of your peace on earth poppycock?" He teased with a small smirk although he was intrigued by her tale. She stuck her tongue out at him juvenilely. "So why wish on such a star?" He questioned only wishing to hear her speak again, her conviction on the Christmas subject was something he secretly admired about this enigma of a woman.

"It has the most potent power of all the stars because it is the guiding star. It has the power to move man and beast, King or beggar. Can you boast such a feat?" He gave a devious grin and she put up her hand. "Forget I asked." She rolled her eyes but smirked back. She let her eyes survey the scenery beyond, the starry sky, the night lit world accented in shadows. It was beautiful. Vegeta too joined her in her basking in the splendor of the night but then she did something truly unexpected. She began to sing soft and low.

"_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite" _

Vegeta had heard Bulma sing before but terribly off key and shrill. It was almost as bad as her rage filled shrieking. But now her voice only added to his belief that she was an angel. He calmed his rapidly rising heart beat and listened to the words.

"_Said the little lamb to the shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song  
High above the tree  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea_

_Said the shepard boy to the mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
In your palace wall mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold"_

The story in her song was unusual to Vegeta, how could a peasant speak as such to a King? But the untoward ness of it all intrigued him as did the woman singing it with all her heart. __

"Said the king to the people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
Pray for peace people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
The child, the child  
Sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light

The child, the child  
Sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light"

When she finished she took a deep breath the cold night air and the song causing her cheeks to brighten becomingly.

She looked expectantly at Vegeta and saw his eyes were clearer and brighter then she was sure she'd ever seen. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly before turning back to look at the sky in the same direction he had when she had come out. "Do you see that star?" He said nodding to Vegeta-sei's shadow.

"Mhmm." She answered.

"That was my home. Your song reminds me of the history of our royal line. My ancestor was the first super saiyan the universe ever knew. It was said that part of his ability to achieve such legendary power was that because he was born under a bright sun, a star as it would be on Earth. His super saiyan strength made him the 'light of hope' for my people, he was thought to be invincible and so they made him King in hopes that his line would lead them all to be equally as invincible..." His expression suddenly grew sullen. "But since I am the last of that line it would seem…"

Before he could finish Bulma interrupted taking both his hands in hers. "It would seem that you were sent here by fate to become the savior of men. Don't doubt yourself Vegeta, you are invincible. For you are still here today are you not?"

Her words touched Vegeta, and although not completely true they comforted him all the same. She believed in him and that was the best high Vegeta ever had. He leaned his face closer to her, feeling an overwhelming compulsion to kiss her and Bulma felt the same as she leaned up placing her hands on his chest. He put an arm around her back pressing her to him, and as her lips met his he wanted nothing more then to kiss her blind. But they both had to settle for a brief gentle kiss as Vegeta sensed someone at the door and whispered into her mouth. "We are being watched." She blinked out of her trance and turned to see her business secretary standing at the door break looking away discreetly. She smiled apologetically at Vegeta and moved away from him. "Duty calls." She said assuming he was here to collect her for a toast. She headed towards the door and Vegeta began to follow her but not before looking up at the Northern star one last time to make a wish.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. _

_I do not write many lemons and for this one I decided to try a different style. So if it is unpleasing I apologize. I fully accept the risk I am taking. _

_BTW this is NOT the final chapter. _

_I also apologize for the unexpected length and time this is taking to finish and post. _

The morning after the ball Bulma promptly fixed the GR. She did it happily and without complaint and Vegeta even thanked her.

Over the next few days Vegeta found himself spending less time in the GR yet his time spent there was more productive then it'd ever been. His endurance was greater, and he had more energy. He could up the gravity and reach new plateaus of power in half the time. The rest of his time was spent with or around Bulma, preparing for the coming holiday.

Neither of them brought up the kiss, but they still enjoyed each other's company, the banter, the covert smiles and touches. Bulma loved every minute of their time together it was like knowing the real Vegeta, the one hidden beneath the battle scars. It drove her crazy that she could be so close to him and yet not close enough. She had never felt this emotionally or physically drawn to someone not even when she first started dating Yamcha had she been so…dare she say it in love.

But then again she thought, 'I've been entranced by him since that day on Namek. My first glimpse of the real Vegeta.'

Vegeta was still unsure of his feelings. Torn between the warrior he was brought up to be and the man he was born to be. Yet every time she smiled, she stole another piece of his sanity and melted the ice around his heart. So he continued to spend time with her and his warrior side seemed somewhat appeased that even though he was spending less time in the GR he was getting better results.

Soon Christmas Eve day was upon them and Bulma's family arrived. No Z fighters would be in attendance which Vegeta was thankful for, but all of Bulma's family from Thanksgiving as well as her female cousin and her family would be spending the holiday at Capsule Corp.

In fact they arrived early that day. The woman and her family were in such an uproar of excitement to see them all that Vegeta heard them all the way from his room where he was dressing in what Bulma dubbed appropriate attire. Aka, not his uniform.

He put on a black cashmere sweater and dark wash blue jeans and headed down stairs. As he reached the bottom step a young dark haired female around the woman's age entered the door and Bulma squealed happily before pouncing upon her and hugging her tightly. The woman just laughed and hugged back.

"Blue! I am so glad to see you! I've missed you SO much!" She said.

"Me too!"

Just then a tall skinny man with mousy brown hair came through the door caring a baby car seat.

"Oh my goodness!" Bulma breathed out as her eyes fell upon the baby in the car seat. The baby was looking around with wide blue eyes at its new surroundings.

"Is this him?" Bulma asked in a reverent whisper.

"Yes, Bulma I would like you to meet my son, Jay." Bulma smiled adoringly at the baby and cooed softly to it.

"Robin he's beautiful."

"Well he's lucky he got his mother's looks." The man holding the baby said with a smile. Robin beamed at him and Bulma smiled as well leaning up to give the man a small hug.

"Nice to see you Corbin."

As she stepped back to allow them to enter the living room, Robin caught sight of Vegeta. "Bulma who is this?"

"This is a good friend of mine Vegeta, he is staying here as a guest while in the country on business." She explained flawlessly. It would be somewhat more difficult to explain that he was a reformed alien invader.

Robin put out her hand and Vegeta shook it. "Pleased to meet you Vegeta." Robin said with a smile and a conspiratorial glance at Bulma.

Bulma blushed a little as she stood beside Vegeta. Vegeta was introduced to Robin and her husband as well. Then they all retired to the living room. Where after some catch up small talk, Mrs. Briefs and her sister and law went to the kitchen to begin preparing the appetizers and desserts for their evening revelry. Vegeta sat on the couch beside Bulma and Bulma beside Robin. When the mother's adjourned the room Robin reached into the car seat on the coffee table and pulled out her son. "Time to go visit Aunty B." She said with a smile. The baby cooed happily in its mother's arms until he was passed over to Bulma. Bulma took the baby happily and at first the baby started to fuss, but Bulma cooed to him and bounced him on her knee. "Hello handsome." She said to the baby.

The baby clapped and giggled happily as Bulma played with him.

"You're a natural Bulma." Robin said with a smile.

Vegeta was inclined to agree, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Bulma since she laid eyes on that baby. The way her eyes glowed when she looked at him the way her smile seemed wider. She even held him with sure loving hands. She looked so right with a baby in her arms. The sight of it caused him to shiver with desire and in his minds eye he could see her, her belly swollen with pregnancy, her walking the floor humming that soft beautiful tune she had sung to him that night at the ball, with a baby cradled in her arms. His baby…

This caused more want to swell in him stronger than before. She would be the perfect queen, the perfect mother, the perfect mate…

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by Robin. "Don't you think so Vegeta?" She questioned. She had caught his eyes on Bulma and had easily caught her cousin's care for the man when she walked in the door.

"Yes." He whispered in a rough unused voice. Bulma looked up at Vegeta when Robin asked the question and the look in his eyes was like that of a man hypnotized. Bulma blushed at the intensity of his gaze. It held a yearning so strong she was sucked in by it, wanting to make whatever fantasy his mind was seeing come true.

"Would you care to hold the baby Vegeta?" Robin's husband asked.

Vegeta snapped out of his trance and looked from the man to the baby then at Bulma. He shook his head in the negative, unsure of himself. He had never been around children let alone infants. He was a killer born and bred, his hands were meant for destruction not nurturing. "I shouldn't." He mumbled out.

Bulma could see the intensity quickly fleeing his irises, his walls coming up and the man she had come to know as caring and happy disappearing behind uncertainty and possibly embarrassment. She would not have it.

She smiled warmly at him. "Come on Vegeta, I'll help you." Bulma rose with the baby carefully held against her chest. She sat down next to Vegeta; hip to hip thigh touching thigh sending a shock through Vegeta. She carefully held the baby cradled in her arms. "See my arms." She instructed patiently. "Wrap your arms around mine to mimic the action." He did as she asked, holding her hands where they held the baby. The little body was warm and soft and he could feel the baby's heart beat.

Bulma felt so secure and safe with Vegeta's arms around her and a baby in her lap. It was like a dream…a dream she really didn't want to wake up from.

The baby cooed and smiled at the two holding him and soon he was yawning sleepily.

As the party continued the music was now on and everyone was cutting a rug. Vegeta stood in the doorway watching the silly exhibition as Bulma attempted the swing with her cousin Randy. She excused herself feigning exhaustion and walked past him to the kitchen to get another drink. When she returned she stood beside Vegeta watching the festivities.

"That was quite an interesting dance woman?" Vegeta commented with a small smirk. In truth her uncoordinated flailing had been hardly flattering, but to Vegeta everything Bulma did was amazing in its own way.

"You like that huh? Well I didn't see you complaining at the ball." She threw back with a smile.

"That dancing was civilized. This is downright ridiculous." He retorted.

"Its still fun." She grinned.

Just then their banter was interrupted by Randy chuckling as he called out. "Hey Blue, I never thought I'd catch you red handed?"

Bulma stared at her cousin confused, before Robin chimed in. "Yeah hot lips show us how it's done!" Bulma blushed and looked up…she was in fact under the mistletoe…with Vegeta.

Its not as though she hadn't thought of such things, but glancing around the room and then to Vegeta she realized they had a captive audience for it, not something she had dreamed being a part of the equation.

"Ummm Vegeta…remember what I told you about mistletoe?" She said in a whisper pointing to the doorframe above them. Vegeta glanced upwards and her words on the spell of the little plant came rushing back to him. He looked at her and then to all the eager eyes watching them.

"I suppose they won't let us out of it?" He said looking back at Bulma. She shook her head in the negative and Vegeta angled himself to face Bulma. He leaned towards her. "Well then I suppose we should oblige them." He breathed as his face cam down over hers. Bulma stepped closer entranced by the look in his eyes and the desire in his whisper.

The crowd faded away as his lips descended upon hers. It began as a gentle touch not unlike the kiss they shared at the ball. But after another tentative peck Vegeta's hands wrapped around Bulma's waist pulling her flush against him to deepen the kiss.

In the background Robin and Randy were cheering while the rest clapped. Vegeta could imagine them standing on the balcony of the royal castle his people cheering him on. Contrary to what many would think, saiyans were not adverse to public displays of affection, in fact, although the mating ceremony on Vegetasei was private and intimate the proof of the joining was public. To prove her a worthy mate she would always wear her neck bare to show his mark and on the first day as mates he would show the people his affection for her by kissing her in front of the entire city. The moment a man stopped showing public affection for his mate, both would be ridiculed and the woman would become more susceptible to the advances of other men.

That's when it hit him…loving this woman was not a weakness…it was how he would prove his strength. On Vegetasei his manhood would be proven by how happy he kept his woman and how happy she made him.

And as Bulma's tongue lightly slipped out of her mouth to caress his lips, he opened her mouth to allow his own exploration, as she arched against him and pressed her tongue against him, Vegeta could honestly say she made him incredibly happily.

Their kiss only seemed to last a moment to them but it was in reality a rather long passionate kiss to the observers in the room. The ladies in the room had the decency to blush. Corbin and Randy's mouths hung open in shock and awe while Robin just grinned.

Bulma was still blushing red but a contented smile was on her face as she took a step back, Vegeta's fingertips were loath to leave Bulma's waist and he looked unabashed by the whole situation.

She looked back at Vegeta and the look in his eyes could have set her on fire, and it did set fire to her lower regions. She shivered and Robin walked over to her taking her arm and leading her to the couch whispering in her ear. "Down girl, he is a hottie, but at least wait for your parents to go to bed." Bulma almost choked on the drink she had picked up after sitting down. Vegeta had heard Robin's whisper and he smirked. He would most definitely have to research Robin's advice further later…

Just then a man in a red suit burst through the door to the backyard. "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" Vegeta turned to recognize Dr. Briefs dressed in the unusual red get up with a false beard. Unbeknownst to all he had slipped out while Bulma and Vegeta's prolonged kiss had garnered the attention of all and changed into his santa suit as was customary.

He waddled in hindered by the stuffing under his coat to make him seem all the more jolly. He sat down in the chair set up nearest the tree and said, "It seems the Briefs family has a new addition this year. Where is the little cherub?"

Robin smiled and willingly passed Jay over to the costumed Dr. Briefs. To the child's credit he did not cry only giggled and grasped with flailing baby hands for the fake beard.

After the baby was presented with a gift from Santa's bag and handed back to his mother the jolly saint proceeded to hand out a gift to every other person in the room.

A tool kit for Bulma, a foot ball for Randy, a snow globe for Robin, etc etc.

Vegeta wasn't expecting to get a gift but, "Vegeta, your turn." Santa said beckoning Vegeta over.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as 'Santa' handed him a small carefully wrapped box. He stared at it in shock and confusion.

"Come on Vegeta open it!" Robin cheered. Vegeta simply continued to stare at the gift. He had never received a gift before and he hardly thought he deserved one.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever gotten a present from Santa before?" Robin continued. Vegeta decided that straight forwardness definitely ran in their family before he looked at Bulma and answered. "I've never been on the 'good' list before…" He said remembering Bulma's explanation of the gift giving provisions of the man in red.

If there was anyone who deserved a lump of coal it was him.

Robin mistook his words and chuckled before leaning into Bulma to whisper. "Oooo a bad boy!"

Finally he opened the brightly colored box to reveal a oversized sock decorated in smooth fabric with a white cuff at the top. His name was written along the cuff and the smooth fabric was blue covered with stars.

He was instantly reminded of the night of the ball and his eyes went again to meet Bulma's. She was smiling happily at him. "Well it looks like you've earned your stocking this year Vegeta. Maybe you're not as bad as you think you are?" She answered.

He nodded numbly still in shock that they would see fit to give him a gift let alone include him in such a permanent part of their tradition.

All satisfied with food and beverage, Robin and Corbin put Jay to bed before they all sat down to talk. Vegeta wasn't much for conversation so he excused himself to the kitchen, for his saiyan stomach was long from full. Not two seconds after he entered the kitchen, Bulma, Robin, and Randy followed on his tail.

"Hold it mister! I know you. Before you empty the fridge let us grab some cookies for Santa." Bulma said reaching into the fridge bringing out a box of cookies and a jug of milk. The three wasted no time in arranging the cookies on a decorative plate and pouring the milk into a festive mug.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I thought we already met Santa…"

"These are for the REAL St. Nick." Robin qualified obviously.

Randy leaned in to Vegeta and put one hand up to hide his mouth and whispered. "Humor them…"

Randy was quickly met by a swat to the arm from his sister. "Be quiet Randy. You believe in him as much as we do or why else would you be stealing carrots from the fridge?"

Randy's eyes widened at his sister catching him in the act. "Ah…ah…ah…come on sis, maybe I just like carrots?"

Both girls stared at him accusingly and he caved. "HEY! The reindeer gotta eat too!" He said. They all laughed and headed back to the living room Bulma giving Vegeta a coy smile before disappearing around the corner. Vegeta shook his head and his mind still full of confusion, awe, and dare he say it hope.

Everyone else talked for a while longer before slowly they all adjourned to bed…

Bulma stayed behind to clean up the living room a bit so it would be pristine for the magic of Christmas morning. In the meantime Vegeta had finished eating and when he realized that the ambient noise of the humans in the room had died down he went back to the living room only to find Bulma in the midst of staring at his stocking still nestled snugly in its box. He simply watched as she picked it up and ran her hand over it with a smile before turning and hanging it on a hook on the banister next to all the others.

The sheer calm of the whole scene quieted Vegeta's so called rational mind allowing him to do something he'd never done before….follow his heart.

He quietly moved across the room turning on the stereo to its lowest setting letting soft instrumental holiday music filter through the room. Bulma hearing the sound stood up straight and turned around, the look of surprise and confusion faded away and her smile quickly returned when her eyes fell on Vegeta. He returned it with his own smirk and flipped off the light switch leaving only the lights on the tree glowing for them to see by. He held out a hand to her and she took it, her smile widening. He pulled her flush against him and began to sway with the music, it was a far more personal dance then anything he had ever done before, but he had seen couples do it at the ball and assumed it was his best bet, plus he liked having her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest unafraid of his reaction. It was all so perfect.

Bulma began to feel a little braver and began to speak. "So I'm sorry about that kiss earlier."

Vegeta looked down with one eyebrow raised. "Why? Was it not to your liking?" He tried to hide his uncertainty but it soon melted away when she looked up at him and her smile did not waiver.

"Oh no. It was…very much…to my liking." She answered a blush staining her cheeks. Vegeta's pleased smirk returned and he held her closer. "Its just that you probably didn't want to have to show such affection in public."

Her eyes widened as she realized her use of vocabulary and she began to stutter out an excuse her own uncertainty returning full force. "Not that I assume you feel affection towards me. Affection can mean many things…"

Vegeta put a finger to her lips to stop her explanations. "Who said I don't?"

Bulma stared into his soulful black orbs and her body turned to mush as her heart pounded at his words. It was no longer a question how did he feel about her. Now it was only a question of how much. She leaned up to his lips and gave him a chaste kiss. He kissed her back. The soft kiss lasted for a few moments and then they pulled back simply holding onto each other for dear life as they stared into one another's eyes.

"I'm going to need it back." Vegeta spoke cryptically.

Bulma looked at him quizzically not knowing what he was talking about.

"When it comes time to fight the androids I am going to need my heart back so I can fight with everything I have as a true warrior."

Bulma almost stopped breathing. He just accused her of stealing his heart. His HEART!

She sucked in a breath and let it out all at once sounding as if she was hyperventilating.

Vegeta became worried he wasn't sure what she was thinking or what was wrong. She gasped again before breaking out in a megawatt grin and throwing her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulling him down into a tight hug. She pulled back to touch her forehead to his. "Of course you can have it back for the fight. But you have to promise me you'll always keep mine."

Vegeta smirked feeling happy and relieved. He finally recognized his love for her and she admitted her love for him. "I will." He whispered.

"My Prince." She whispered back before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He kissed back with equal fervor. As their tongues entered the battle, dueling with one another strong hands began to move slowly up and down Bulma's back as her hands moved into his hair to clutch his scalp. She rubbed her body against his subtly teasing him. He growled into her mouth and pulled her tight against him trying to get her to stop moving. She chuckled at his impatience and when he gripped her behind firmly she jumped at the pleasurable sensation. She took the opportunity to jump up and secure her legs around his hips before kissing him again.

Holding Bulma Vegeta began to climb up the stairs on auto pilot as he accepted and reciprocated every kiss and touch Bulma gave him. He pushed open his bedroom door with a foot and then entered with a quick spin he closed it with his back before moving them across the room to his bed in a flash.

He laid her down beneath him and the combined image and feel of her under him, her body molding perfectly to his pressing all the most pleasurable places, her eyes staring wantonly up at him. It was like a dream, though he hoped for the sake of his sanity it was real. And as Bulma allowed her hands to run under his shirt massaging and dragging her nails over his ab muscles he was positive he never wanted to wake from this dream.

He proceeded to divest her of her clothes and then he assisted her in removing his own doing his best to tease her as she had him. It was a slow deliberate dance of seduction.

His lips made their way from her mouth, to her neck, her collar bone and lower. His hands assisted his tongue in massaging her breasts. The breathy gasps and moans she made in reaction his ministrations were music to his ears. While his hands moved lower still to tickle and caress her abdomen her own hands made busy work of tracing pleasurable designs all over his upper body.

She attempted to use her mouth on his muscles in a similar tortuous fashion to his own ministrations but he kept moving lower. Her frustration caused him to chuckle huskily, the sound so warm and grating she couldn't help but arch her hips up to meet him.

By the time his hot breath found her entrance she was more than ready for him. He made slow measured licks to her clit while one hand massaged her thigh and the other teased her nether lips.

His teasing almost touches were driving Bulma to the brink of insanity. She hissed out gripping his shoulders. "Vegeta…" She whined.

He smirked in satisfaction at her wanton pleading before giving her what she wanted. His fingers pressed into her opening and began to mimick the act they were dangerously close to committing. Bulma's protests turned to gasps and groans, she tried to bite her lip mindful of the volume. Vegeta wouldn't have it and quickened his ministrations devouring her feminine nectar and pumping his fingers in and out at a faster pace. Unable to withstand the combined pressures Bulma came hard screaming his name.

Vegeta removed himself from between her legs laying off to the side licking her release from his lips as his fingers drew designs on her abdomen. He watched her lie there in rapture for a moment letting her come down from her sensory overload before they continued and enjoying the sight all the same.

Her gaze locked on Vegeta, languidly staring at her with hot eyes. As she tried to catch her breath she took in all of him, his perfectly formed and tan muscles his wide shoulders and narrow hips. When her eyes fell on his engorged member she felt all of the pleasurable tension return and even though she had just cum she wanted nothing more then to feel him inside her. She wanted all of this man. She had his heart, she'd seen his soul and now his body, his godlike body was hers. She wanted to howl with joy at the idea that she'd hit the trifecta.

Quicker then either of them thought she could manage she rolled herself on top of him and kissed him hungrily, reigniting their passion. Her hands were everywhere on him and she could feel him break out in a sweat as he reacted to her ministrations. He grunted in pleasure before rolling her over, effectively pinning her beneath him. She arched into him her hot moist entrance rubbing teasingly against his hard length.

He hissed and she grabbed his face in both hands breathing out. "Love me Vegeta."

She pressed their lips together and without needing to be told twice he lifted her hips to wrap around him and he slid inside her filling her to the hilt. She gasped into the kiss and he moaned in reply. They fit perfectly. They began to move against each other in the carnal age old dance of love.

Every stroke hard but slow driving them to new heights of exquisite friction and pressure.

Limbs, lips, and tongues entwining as they began to move faster, every part of their bodies touching, desperate as if without the touch or kiss of the other they would suffocate. Finally with one hard stroke Bulma came again her walls constricting violently around Vegeta. Another stroke and he followed her roaring his fulfillment. Their commingled shouts of rapture were lost to them as they collapsed into each others arms, warm and content. Vegeta rolled over and Bulma followed him latching herself to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Both arms wrapped around her reluctant to release her afraid he would lose this new found wholeness he felt, but when her hand moved over his heart and stayed there as her breath evened out and she fell into a contented sleep Vegeta knew that he would always feel this complete as long as she was with him. He would fight with all he was to keep her. He had always thought she looked like an angel and at first he was sure she was heaven sent to restart his long dead heart, but she took it and replaced it with her smile and her soul.

No more doubt, no more confusion, anger or fear, he loved her…no question about that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not my best chapter but it works, I went back and forth on the set up of this scene but eventually just allowed my fingers to do the walking and my mind to take a hike. This is the end. thank you all who reviewed and for bearing with me all the way into March. _

In the early gray hours of morning Bulma awoke to her arms wrapped around a pillow instead of Vegeta. She wasn't worried because it was far too early for him to leave her for any conventional reason and it was his room after all. She got up and went in his closet to find his bathrobe that she had bought for him and he had never worn. She slipped it on and tied it close before heading out to find him.

She slowly came down the stairs and seeing the glow of the tree she peered around the banister. What she saw made her smile. Vegeta was sitting cross legged in front of the tree in nothing but sweatpants entranced by Christmas morning magic.

She descended the stairs and padded up behind him still staring her eyes filled with love and adoration for the man before her.

"I've never seen the likes of it in all my travels." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma knelt down behind him and kissed his neck before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He gripped her hands to his chest and savored her presence. This was happiness.

She whispered in his ear. "This feeling, this is hope, love, happiness. Even with all our faults it is something humans cherish above all else and it is strongest on this very day.

Vegeta smirked and pulled Bulma over his shoulder in a quick movement and she landed in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her whispering, "I cherish you above all else, I think it is you that is the reason for this feeling."

The two sat on the floor entwined in a deeply passionate kiss until they could no longer breathe. Bulma pushed herself back off Vegeta's chest and laughed happily. "Come on lets go get some clothes on and make coffee before the others wake up and find us in flagrante delicto."

"I'm not sure I would mind." Vegeta growled into her neck kissing and nipping playfully. Bulma chuckled, she was truly enjoying this opened up Vegeta she knew that more than likely he wouldn't remain this way at all times, he was a Prince after all and a warrior, appearances mattered and she doubted that in front of the other Z fighters she would have this loving Vegeta, but she didn't mind. These moments alone together were worth far more to her.

"Come on, you can help me dress." She teased as she pulled away from him to stand up but held onto his hands. "Undress is better." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. She giggled but dragged him along. They parted ways at her bedroom door just for a moment so Vegeta could retrieve a shirt. He put on a grey sleeveless shirt and using his inhuman speed he raced out to the gravity chamber or more specifically the room attached to the gravity chamber where he had been keeping Bulma's Christmas gifts. He raced back placing them both under the tree. He was back upstairs in Bulma's room before she had time to exit the bathroom.

He helped her dress, which took half an hour longer then it normally would have. Then they went back down to the kitchen to make coffee and heat up the baked delights Mrs. Briefs had made in advance for the morning. Vegeta found himself loathe to keep his hands off her. She playfully scolded him although she really loved having the arrogant Prince's undivided attention at least for the time being. "Vegeeeetaaa…what if my parents see us like this?" She whispered as Vegeta had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind nibbling on her neck while she tried to set out dishes.

"So let them see us. The Prince of Saiyans is not afraid of what your father could possibly do to me." Vegeta boasted with his trademark smirk.

"Oh really?" She said raising a thin eyebrow with a grin. "What if he destroyed your gravity chamber?"

Vegeta froze for a moment and said dead pan. "Well now that would be unfortunate."

Bulma busted out laughing at his realization when he interrupted with, "But then I would just have you rebuild it for me." She choked on her laugh and playfully elbowed him.

"Yeah sure you jerk, punish me for my love why don't you." She joked.

Vegeta chuckled in his throat pulling her back flush against his front enjoying her teasing and her proximity far too much to let it go even if he did sense the ki of her cousins coming down the stairs.

Robin and her husband appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and froze at the sight of a grinning Bulma and a chuckling Vegeta embracing one another. Corbin blinked and wiped his sleepy eyes and looking at his smirking wife. She had assured him the night before that Bulma was smitten with the house guest and now she was proved correct. He smiled as well, the fact she was right would keep her giddy for weeks.

Robin cleared her throat obnoxiously. Both kitchen inhabitants turned to look at her but neither made a move to remove themselves from each other's embrace.

"Good morning." Robin chimed cheerily her smirk still firmly in place.

"Good morning." Bulma replied. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed." Robin replied saying the last part under her breath. Bulma blushed and Vegeta's smirk grew a little wider at the implication.

The sound of rustling could be heard coming from the upstairs hallway and Bulma turned to Robin. "Hey you want to help get everything out for breakfast? The sooner we eat the sooner we can open presents." She added giddily.

"Sure." Robin replied enthusiastically. "Hey hon can you go get the baby so he can get fed too."

Corbin quickly acquiesced and headed back upstairs.

"Vegeta why don't you go pick a spot in the living room. This is your first Christmas after all you should get first pick."

He nodded his face a little more serious and headed out to the living room.

Robin scurried over to the counter to stand next to Bulma. "Ok DISH!" She hissed out in a hurried whisper.

Bulma laughed and tried to play it cool. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, hotlips," She teased for emphasis. "When did all this happen?" She waved her hand in the direction Vegeta went.

"Well not until recently." Bulma replied nonchalantly.

Robin stared at Bulma intensely as she poured the newly made coffee into mugs.

"You love him." Robin declared.

Bulma shook her head but her smile grew wider in spite of herself.

Before Bulma could even begin to stutter out a reply, Robin cut in again only this time purposefully louder. "ANDDDD…YOU SLEPT with him. MR. BEEFCAKE HIMSELF!"

Bulma quickly shushed Robin but was laughing. "SHHHHH! Yes I slept with him no need to advertise that to the world."

"Why ever not? You should get a sky writer. I am banging the world's second sexiest man." Robin made a sweeping broad and exaggerated gesture with her hand. Bulma raised a brow in confusion.

"Second only to my Corbin of course." Robin qualified. Bulma nodded with a smile and chuckled.

Bulma was going to defend herself but Robin yet again cut her off. "No, you don't have to say anything. I am happy for you." Robin smiled.

Bulma smiled back glad to have Robin on her side if no one else.

As the parents and Randy finally made it downstairs they all grabbed their coffee and pastries and headed to the living room. They all opened their stockings. Vegeta was most in awe of his. He couldn't believe it was filled over night but then again he hadn't been paying attention throughout the night to see if others were awake and about, he had been far too busy….

In his stocking he received mostly logistical supplies which he noted they all received along with candied fruit. He also received two new pairs of gloves one like his old set and one black fingerless set.

They then began to open their presents one by one. Most were interested in the cute gifts Jay received and watching him play was the highlight for most of the morning. Finally only a few gifts remained. Vegeta had already received a few nice pieces of tech and knick knacks from the Briefs and their family. He already thought he received more than was necessary and was honored by each gift, but when Randy who was handing out presents pulled a large flat rectangular box from under the tree and handed it to him he was confused.

"This one's yours dude." Randy said.

"Ooooo that's a big one." Mrs. Briefs commented.

Vegeta looked down at the tag and it said, 'To Vegeta From Bulma.' He opened it carefully much to the cousins' chagrin. When he lifted the lid his eyes fell upon a top quality black leather biker style jacket. It wasn't the quality of the jacket that mystified Vegeta but the familiar red stylized anchor like symbol of the Vegeta royal crest shown brightly on the back. He ran his hands over it reverently, reveling in the smooth leather and the beloved crest.

He turned his eyes on Bulma. She could read the shock in them and she smiled softly and whispered. "Let's see you in it."

He pulled the jacket out of the box and pulled it on. Even more surprising it fit perfectly he turned back to give Bulma a questioning look. She smiled and ran a hand lovingly over his leather clad shoulder. "I've had to fix armor and battle suits so often and every time you get injured I'm the one who takes care of you it was easy to figure out your measurements." She squeezed his bicep.

"And my crest?..." He questioned quietly.

"I remembered it from the first time I saw you."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. Part of him was ashamed she remembered that day another was amazed at her memory quality, but then again she was a genius.

His genius, his beautiful genius. Her gift touched him deeply and without a second thought he reached up and cupped the back of her neck pulling her down to meet his lips. She instantly responded kissing him back. They remained in their deep passionate kiss seemingly unaware of all the eyes on them, the majority wide with surprise. Finally Bulma pulled away to breathe and stared at Vegeta with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey uh I hate to interrupt but uh…this box is moving…" Randy interrupted. Vegeta immediately turned to the tree and the large round box that was moving. He picked up the box and placed it in Bulma's lap.

"I suggest you open it before it opens itself."

She raised her eyebrow quizzically at Vegeta but his eyes shown with encouragement, care, and anticipation.

She turned back to the box and for the first time noticed the holes in the box. She lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was a blue Great Dane puppy. It was sniffing around the box. Bulma reached in and picked him up and held him up to look at him. "Hi there big guy!" She greeted him. She brought him back down to cuddle him. "Oh Vegeta he's beautiful!"

Vegeta took a breath when he saw how much she loved his gift. For saiyans, a culture that lived for the fight, the hunt, and the kill the giving of a living creature is considered an honor. It was tradition on Vegeta-sei to give your intended mate a pet. Vegeta's father had personally caught and tamed a rare purple phoenix, a fire breathing bird native to Vegeta-sei, to give to his mother. She adored that bird every day of her life and when she died the bird became Vegeta's shadow in the castle, protecting it's mistress's beloved child.

He knew that here on Earth getting Bulma an exotic or dangerous pet would be improper , but he still wanted to get her a pet worthy of her, one that would protect and love her the way his mother's bird did him and yet still give her a noble creature that she would be proud to show off. So he had chosen the Great Dane, it would grow large and regal looking but would be both protective and loving.

Robin and Bulma cooed at the little puppy who after a quick cuddle proceeded to lick Bulma's chin. She chuckled.

"What are you going to call him?" Randy asked leaning in to pet his ears.

"How about Prince?" Aunt Rhonda suggested. "Yes he does have quite a regal look about him." Robin added.

Bulma turned to smile conspiratorially at Vegeta. "Well, I don't think so since I already have one of those, but I suppose every good lady needs a knight. Hmmm…" She held him up and looked him over. "A knight…Lancelot…that's what I'll call him, Lance." She rubbed his ears and belly and he yipped happily in response.

After a few more moments of playing with her new pet Bulma placed him on the couch next to Jay and the puppy nuzzled the baby. They all watched the cute display for a moment before Dr. Briefs heaved a sigh and said, "Well it seems there are no more presents left."

All the women pouted sad that the Christmas morning magic was over but no one noticed Vegeta take a deep breath and set his shoulders. "Not just yet." He said in his usual gruff, no nonsense voice. Bulma threw him a quizzical look at her parents and her aunt and uncle stiffened at his intense tone. He moved to sit on the arm of the couch beside Bulma.

If him giving Bulma a dog was shocking, everything that happened next was totally unexpected even by Vegeta. He reached into his pocket and removed a flat rectangular blue velvet box. He held it out to Bulma and she simply stared, her jaw slack.

"You just said you already have a Prince, but I stand before you now, not just a Prince but a man…a man who would feel like a King…," He flipped open the box as he spoke revealing a diamond choker with a large red princess cut diamond, so red it had black shadowing, hanging from the front.

Bulma covered her mouth to hold down the gasp and the choke that bubbled up.

"If you would be my Queen?"

His eyes bore into hers as her eyes began to glass with tears. She couldn't believe it. Vegeta was proposing to her! She could not mistake it, he was asking her in front of her whole family, not just to be his wife, but to be his queen. She knew how much his heritage meant so the fact that he was willing to make her a part of it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. That he had loved her long before last night…

She moved her hand from her mouth and grinned sitting up on her knees turning her back to Vegeta leaning her head to the side exposing her neck. Vegeta shivered at the sight, she had no idea what she was doing to him, she was always oblivious to the saiyan meaning to her actions, but they were always the right ones.

He pulled the choker from the box and placed it around her neck clicking the clasps together. She placed her hand on the red diamond straightening it. Once it was straight Vegeta leaned down and kissed her shoulder right above the place where he would leave his mating mark. She absolutely beamed.

Her mother and Robin held their hands over their mouths to hide the grins. Corbin smiled at the couple and felt a surge of male pride seeing the success of his fellow man.

Bulma's aunt smiled indulgingly and Randy just sat staring unblinkingly at the scene. Bulma's father sat with wide eyes and a slightly dropped jaw while her uncle shot confused and nervous eyes between the couple and the Dr.

The silence was broken by the giggle of baby Jay and Bulma finally leaned up to kiss Vegeta, she pulled back only a little and grinned. "My answer is yes…my King." She whispered into his mouth before giving him a teasing kiss before pulling back again, this time to the sounds of elated screeching from the other three female occupants of the room.

As the girls swarmed Bulma questioning, congratulating, but mostly shrieking, Corbin pulled Vegeta aside and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family, Vegeta. I gather your first Christmas was satisfactory?" He asked raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Vegeta smirked and looked over at Bulma who absolutely glowed as she kept touching the necklace and throwing glances at him. "Yes. Most satisfactory."

In fact Vegeta would later confide in Bulma that it was his favorite holiday and she heartily agreed.

Exactly a year later on Christmas morning Vegeta was wearing a Santa hat of his very own, a gift given to him by his mate in honor of his love of the holiday, sitting on the couch with a baby Trunks in his arms Bulma sat beside him patting Lance's head as they both watched their son play with his new favorite toy.

"Does that dog have to lay on my furniture?" Dr. Briefs grumbled from across the room. He was a cat person and not all together fond of dogs.

"It's pointless to try and make him move dad, he only listens to Vegeta."

Dr. Briefs gave his son in law a look a cross between beseeching and threatening and Vegeta spoke out in his gruff voice. "Lance, come." The large year old Great Dane jumped from the couch and came to heel at Vegeta's knee obediently looking expectantly at its master. "Good dog." He conceded still in his gruff tone brushing its nose.

It was the same with their dog as it was with their son, Bulma was indulgent and coddling, Vegeta was strict and disciplined. However opposite an approach, it seemed to be working for all concerned.

"I'm sure that voice has a similar effect on people." Randy commented smugly from his place on the floor playing with his nephew.

"I have never had difficulty with persuasion." He said cryptically.

"Accept with Bulma." Robin commented with a smug look that Bulma instantly mirrored showing their solidarity in feminine power.

"Oh no, it is quite easy to persuade her as well. It's simply a different kind of persuasion." He smiled and she punching him lightly in the shoulder. Vegeta set their son on the floor to play with his elder cousin and pulled Bulma into his lap. Bulma smiled.

Bulma smiled because Christmas was one of the rare times Vegeta was so open with his emotions. She knew he adored her and Trunks, but he rarely had time to indulge in showing it. Since Vegeta found out she was pregnant he spent every waking moment training with renewed purpose. He had two reasons now to defeat the androids and he brokered no margin for error. She was immensely proud of him for it.

Once upon a time she had never dreamed the saiyan Prince could have a heart at all but now everyday he was proving to her that he was not only a perfect husband and a father but a good man. She was reminded of Scrooge a man who was concerned with no one but himself, who through the joy of Christmas learned to love.


End file.
